


No Guts No Glory

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: There's Sherlock and pumpkins. What may we deduce about that?





	No Guts No Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/gifts).

> Halloween parties need Jack-o'-lanterns don't they? And Sherlock DOES like to play with knives.

"Not complaining,...puzzled", John wheezed carrying two large pumpkins up the stairs.

"Hush John, I have three! One more apiece then we both carry the last."

"I don't mean that. Just seems unlikely you would offer to carve pumpkins for the Yard's Halloween Party."

"Godzilla was passing out jobs and I preferred to select my own torture."

🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃

LATER- 🕰

"Jesus Sherlock, why the hell did you buy THIS one? It's thrice as big as the others."

"I'm carving portraits. THIS will be Anderson's fat head."

John grimaced, grunted, strained and...laughed.

🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

"Remarkable love. Of course you made yourself bloody gorgeous, but I didn't know I was so..."

"Devastatingly handsome? Yes, you are."

"Mycroft is looking appropriately superior, and Greg is a perfect mix of bemused and confused."

"I'm aware. Mustn't upset the new lovebirds. Disgusting!"

"You've really captured Martha's spark, and Molly is so cute."

"Ugh! Cute?! Perhaps I should..."

"NO! Leave it. Why is Donovan's mouth like...that?"

"Obvious. She always has her annoying mouth wide open."

"Going to carve Anderson differently, yeah?"

"Can't resist. That long stem is the size of the nose he sticks in our business."

👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄👃👄

Party day- Sherlock "arranged" his creations himself.

Surprisingly, Anderson was carved full body with long stem and Sally's mouth painted red.

John snortgiggled, gasping..."Fuck Sherlock! Donovan is giving Anderson a blowjob!!"

😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of early Halloween silliness for my newest fandom friend simplyclockwork who has returned to the Sherlock fold after several years away. She has resurrected a work from eight years ago "fall from grace" which she has reworked and is now expanding. 
> 
> It's a wonderful angstfest of love lost and found again as John and Sherlock both suffer from their own "falls" and try to find their way back to one another. There's so much more than that going on in this well written story. If you haven't, please check out "fall from grace". No guts required.😉
> 
> If you haven't seen the fabulous pumpkins carved with the Sherlock and John faces be sure to look for them on Google. 
> 
> Hope all of you are having a pumpkin spice autumn and carve yourselves a Happy Halloween. Kudos and comments are my favorite Treats. 👻🎃


End file.
